A Demon's Fate
by Verdigurl
Summary: People are going missing, turning up dead. Kakashi finds a small child next to a mutalated corpse. What secrets does the child keep close to heart and why does she have wierd patterns carved into her skin? Oc  Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Purpul-o'S**

**This is just a random story that I thought up right...now.**

**Anyways, I Don't own Naruto, Because if I did, everybody would be topless.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Verdi-Chan!**

**Song _ Utopia By Within Temptation ( Soo Pretay!)**

**P.s To all flamers: Don't bother, I won't really care about what you say. You'll either be ignores, mocked or cussed at depending on my mood. Thankx.**

The silver haired man jumped off branch, running so fast that everything seemed like a blur. Behind him,two masked ANBU followed him. Their misson was simple. The fifth hokage had told them that there were reports of people who were dissappearing. Civilians, Jonins,elderly people, the list went on. Days later, the victims were turning up dead or too traumatised to say or do anything, they were breathing vegitables. They were to scope out the area surrounding the village and to report back on anything, even if nothing happened.

He tapped off another branch and one of the ANBU called out to him. " Captian Kakashi!"

He fell back to the ANBU's pace. "What is it, Kitashi?"

The Boar Masked ANBU pointed toward a steeming crator that had stripped most of the trees from the forest ground, where a small fligure lay on the ground. They came down and turned the body over. A small girl with black ringlet hair lay faced down in the dirt and now that they turned her over, they could see that her small, porcilean face was covered in small scars that traced all over her body. When they took a more extensive they saw the scars were actually patterns engraved into the childs skin.

The Cat Masked ANBU with purple hair gasped. " Who would do such a thing to a child?"

The raven haired girls white nightgown was covered in a deep shade of scarlett. Kakashi backed up. The ground below her was covered in blood, and yet the child was not injured. His eyes followed the trail of blood that went east of the girl. The body of a man lay there, with his eyes and mouth and nose dripping with dark black hair was now soaked from a gash at his forehead.

Deep cuts were all over his body and his t-shirt had been shreaded to iddy-biddy pieces. It wasn't pretty.

Kakashi checked the childs vital signs and breathed out a held in breath that he didn't know he had held in. Boar Masked ANBU looked at the man, and held back the urge to hurl up. "He's definatley not with the living. Captian,what do we do?"

Kakashi picked up the girl bridal style and turned in the direction of the village. " I'll take the girl to the hospital, you two deal with the body. Somethings not right here."

* * *

><p>Tsunade looked over the small childs frail body as Sakura hooked her up to some antibiotics. Her fingers traced the small patterns that were embedded into her skin. They were white, meaning that they were probably burned on with a very hot tool. Whatever the girl had gone through, it had not been painless. Sakura looked at her teacher. "M'lady? Is she going to be ok?"<p>

Tsunade rubbed her eyes,"She'll be fine. I think She's just suffering from fatigue."

Sakura nodded, sensing a familar chakara behind her. "Yo!" He said, scratching his hair.

Sakura turned and nodded and then her attention turned to the child, who was waking up. Her tiny nose scrunched up before her eyes fluttered open, revealing baby blue eyes. She looked around at her surroundings before staring at each person before saying

" Where's Daddy? "

* * *

><p>Everybody froze at that moment. They looked at eachother, nobody wanted to break the news to her. She waited for a reply and then folded her arms, sighing. "Alright, if nobody ain't ready to tell me that, can they tell me where I am? Also I'm a little thirsty..."<p>

Tsunade poured her a cup of water and the child took it gratefully and gulped it down. Sakura smiled. " Hi there! My names Sakura! What's yours? "

The girl looked over the cup, some water dripping from her mouth. " Hello Sakura! My names Natsumi Emi! I'm Five!" She yelled holding up five fingers.

Kakashi placed a hand on his face, deep in thought. _A summer child who is a beautiful blessing...hmmm... _

Emi stood up on the hospital and pointed towards Tsunade. "Hey Lady, I like your hair!, What kinda shampoo do you use?"

Tsunade smiled, thinking that this child could be alot of mischeif. " My name's Tsunade, I am the Fifth Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves. And that man over there with the silver hair is Hatake Kakashi. He's the man that found you."

The raven haired girl's expression suddenley turned from a happy look to a very solemn look, which Kakashi thought didn't belong on a girl of her age. She sta back down on the bed, fidgeting with the sheets. "You look like my Oto-san. Except he had black hair..." She played with her lip.

Kakashi scratched his head."Uh Emi, do you remember anything?"

She nodded. " Me and My Oto-san were walking when we came across a man and he attacked us and..." Her eyebrows knotted, her brain playing out like clockwork. Her eyes widened." He's not here, is he?"

Tsunade shook her head." No, sweety. He's gone to the angels now. But you can stay with us if you want." Emi shrugged. "Meh, I guess it can't be helped. Can I get some food!"Emi asked , jumping off the bed. Sakura and then they all heard the sound of feet tapping on the hospital floor. Emi hid behind Sakura's legs and Sakura sighed,_ The idiot..._

" SAAAAKKURRRAA!"

A boy with blonde hair and an orange jumpsuit sprang out of the doorway and Emi had to admit, he looked like a clown.

**Yays! Do you like it? TELL ME! I kinda like Emi, shes cute. : ) **

**Anyways, anyone who reviews gets free cookies.**

**And flamers get a pile of eggplant. HA!**

**- Lv Verdigurl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all you good people!**

**Here's Chapter 2!**

**Emi: Don't bother sueing, it aint worth it.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>"SAAAAKKKUUURRRAA!"<p>

A boy with yellow hair and an orange hair bursted into the room and Emi had to admit, he looked like a clown. She chuckled a bit which grabbed that attention of Naruto and she hid behind Sakura's legs, her face flushing. Naruto stared at the child who laughed at him._Strange,_He thought,_ her skin..._ He knelt down to her level. "Hey kid, are you ok?"Naruto said,smiling."Your skin..."

THWACK

Naruto recoiled back from Sakuras hit. "Yeow! S-sakura I was only as-"

Emi came out from Sakura's legs. She thought this boy felt off. "Yeah! Well, YOU'RE COLOURBLIND! "She screached,pointing a finger."I mean what ninja in their right mind would wear _orange?_" Naruto clenched his fist,pointing back at the small child

"Well, YOU'RE SHORT!"

" YOU'RE MEAN! "

" YOU'RE A BRAT!"

" AND YOU-" She stopped in mid scentence, her bottom lip quivering, those big blue bambi eyes looking stopped bickering. "Oh, er come on, don't cry." Too late. Tears leaked out her eyes and she turned and ran to Kakashi. "O-OJA-SAN!" She screached, running into them and holding onto them for dear life."T-that boy said mean things..."

Kakashi picked up the bawling girl and wiped her face. "Well in all honestly Emi, You started it."

"B-b-b"

"Emi, I think you should apologise to Naruto." She looked up at Kakashi and then at Naruto and then at Kakashi again, and then sighed. "Alright Oja-san, I'm sorry for saying those mean things..."

Sakura flinched"Wait, did you just call Kakashi - Sensei ' Oja-san?' "

Emi nodded, making her dark curls bounce off her shoulders. "Yup. Kakashi looks like my Ota-san, so I'll gonna call him Oja-san!" Kakashi pushed out her fringe to clear her face while she sucked on her thumb. " Well, Should we go get that food now?"

Her eyes perked up and she nodded egarley. "Oh, can we get some ramen? "

Naruto laughed, starting to like the kid. "Ha! You're not bad kid. I'll take you to Ichiraku's. You'll _love _them."

She looked at Kakashi who was feeling a bit uncomfortable having a small child clinging to him. "Oja-san, is that ok?" He looked at Tusnade and she shrugged. It sure as hell didn't bother her just as long as the kid didn't screach again. Kakashi nodded." Ok, You can go with Naruto."

Naruto punched the air. "Alright! Let's goooo!" And on that note, he speed out the door, but then stopped because he noticed the kid wasn't following him. He paced back to the room. "Uh are you going to come kid?"

"Yeah, but I have to find some clothes first. There ain't no way I'm going out there in a hospital gown thats showing my BACKSIDE!"

**Later at Ichiraku**

Emi stared up at the sign that read 'Ichiraku' in kanji. She could smell the sweet scent of noodles and cooked meat. Her stomach rumbled really loudly and Naruto laughed. "Yeah, I'm hungry too kid. Come on, lets eat."

She twiddled her thumbs. She could barely see over the counter from where she was standing. "Uh...Naruto?"

"What's up?"

She looked down at her feet." Uh...Do you mind helping me onto the stool? It's really tall..."

Naruto looked at her and then the stool and chuckled,"Oh yeah it's cause your sho-, uh I mean small." She looked at him and smiled. " 's ok Nii-san. I know I'm short, I just don't like people pointing that out. That's all." Naruto picked her up and placed her on a stool and then hoped on the seat next to her. "Hey! Old Man! Can I have a beef miso ramen?"

Teuchi turned to Naruto."Why hello Naruto! Back again are we? You were just here this morning..."His eyes turned to Emi, who was still looking at the menu. "Hello blossom! What will you have." He took a quick glance at her sleveless arms before facing her again.

She frowned."Uh, I don't have any money..."

The old man laughed, nearly knocking Emi off the stool. " That's ok kid. I'll just put it on the house, What'll you have?"

Emi perked up."Okays, I'll have what Nii-san's having!"

**5 Minuites later**

Teuchi placed two bowls before Naruto and Emi and her litterally dropped. "WoW! This is sooo big! Thanks mister! Your awesome!"

He laughed. "Don't sweat 'bout it kid, You remind me of my own daughter. Eat up now!" They gratefully dug in after Naruto snapped the chopsticks appart for Emi as she was trying to eat by stabbing pieces of floating beef. "No Emi! Eat like this!" He held the chopsticks with his fingers and picked up the noodles and began slurping. She giggled and copied him.

She enjoyed the noodles for a while, before she heard the voices of passerbys.

_"...look at that kid..._

_...her skin..._

_..Discusting..._

_...Is that the fox kid?"_

She bit her lip and stared down at the single piece of floating beef. How lonely, she thought it looked like. None of it's beef buddies to play with... "Naruto?"

Naruto stopped slurping his fifth bowl and looked at the kid, who looked glum. "Do people ever stare at you?"

He nodded."Yeah, I got use to it and eventually I ignored it." He looked closer at her skin, the small lines traveled doen her arm and ended at her fingertips. Probably were all over her body too, he thought. "I can feel them. I can feel them stare, it burns. And I can hear what they're thinking. That's what these do, the runes..." She said, her fingers tracing the lines on her arm." Do you have any parents Naruto?" He shook his head.

She looked at her fingertips."My Oka-chan did this to me. She thought she was protecting me from the evil of this world, for when the end came. Insanity drove her, she began small, like on my hands, and then went larger. Eventually I was covered in head to toe with runes that burn to tell me when someones close. I can easily block out the voices of people I know, but not the ones I haven't heard before. 's why I don't like meeting new people."

" Are you in pain now?"

"...All the time..."

She nibbled on the stray beef strip which had gone cold."Oka-chan began to do wierd things. It scared me. She's tried to kill me. I took a single peek in her head and all I saw was hate. It hurts, to hear her think that I was an imposter of her daughter. Ota-san saved me, but now he's gone...I'm afraid she's gonna come back..."

Naruto finished his bowl. "Don't worry! If she comes for you, she'll have to get through me!"

She smiled. "Really Nii-san?"

He nodded."Yup!"

Little did they know a certain silver haired ninja was listening in...

**Tsunade's Office**

Tsunade nodded, the information that Kakashi had just given to her was definatley interesting... "Are you sure that's what she said?"

Kakashi nodded. " _it burns. And I can hear what they're thinking. That's what these do, the runes_." Tsunade looked out the window, staring at a bird flying past."She'll need to be kept under survailence and protected. If someone should get their hands on her, it could mean disaster. She would be like a warning system."

She swiveled back to Kakashi and placed the sake bottle down. "Kakashi, how egar are you to adopt?"

**Yay for cliffhangers!**

**Please tell me what you think and if I need to fix something or do something to it**

**Oja-san- Kinda like uncle**

**Ota-san-Father**

**Oka-Chan- Mother.**

**Nii-san- Brother**

**Love you all who read this! Especially that one person from Finland! That's like my fave Country! That's Where nightwish come from! XD**

**-Verdigurl!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people, man I'm tired...:(**

**But since your here you made me happy! :) * Free hugs!***

**Chapter 3**

Emi woke up to the sound of banging on the front door at Kakashi's house at 5 am. _AM!_ She may have been five, but already she wasn't a morning person. She groaned and slipped out of bed, dragging hear sheets with her. She rubbed her eyes with one hand and held Usagi in the other, Usagi being the grey floppy eared rabbit Kakashi had brought her when she got here a couple of days ago. She quietly tip-toes past the sleeping form of Kakashi who was now legally her adoptive parent, but she still called him Oja-san.

She opened the door and looked looked up some more. _Man, _She thought,_ This guy is tall._ She couldn't decide what was more stupid, his green spandex jumpsuit or his bowlcut. His face was a confused look and Emi yawned, hearing something behind fall over. "Can I help you mister?" She asked in a quiet voice.

The man smiled, almost blinding her. "HELLO YOUNG YOUTHFUL BLOSSOM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I'M SURE THIS IS MY ETERNAL RIVAL'S HOUSE!"

Emi stared at the babling man. "..."

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME YOUTHFUL ONE?"

Emi kept staring. "...you do realise it's five in the morning...right?"

"THE EARLY BIRD CATCHES THE EARLY WORM!"

Emi sighed as she felt herself being picked up. " Gai, what are you doing here? and don't be so loud, some people are still sleeping.." Gai stared at Emi and then Kakashi, trying to make the connection. " Kakashi, YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAD A DAUGHTER!"

A man came to the opposite balcony. "SHUT UP YOU LOUD MOUTH!"

"APOLOGISE MY GOOD MAN!"

Emi leaned closer to Gai, "Mister G-Gai was it? Could you please be qwiet? I'm sleepy." He smiled,leaning down to her level. "sorry little one!"

She looked up at Kakashi, who's hair swept over his face, but you couldn't see it anyway, since he was wearing the face mask. She thought of what he could hide. Big lips? Buck teeth? A bee sting? "Oja-san, Who's this? "

"This is Maito Gai,a good friend of mine. Gai, this is my adoptive daughter Emi."

She hugged Usagi tigher."Oja-san, can I go back to bed? You said I could train with you today and I can't when I'm sleepy."

Gai held at thumbs up."Alright Emi, Go back to bed..." Kakashi put her down and she dragged Usagi and her blankets back to her warm bed."

**Later at the training field**

Later that day with Emi dressed in her blue poncho, black pants and a full tummy, she set off toward the training field accompanied by Kakashi, who was reading that orange book. Emi had asked several times what it was, and several times she was told she would be told when she's older. Kakashi put the book away." Emi, from here, can you sence anyone at the training grounds?"

She closed her eyes and scrunched her nose, before flinching, "Oh yeah, there are people there. There's about six or seven people there. The only signatures I recognise are Nee-san's and That guy from this morning."

Kakashi nodded."With your talent Emi, you'll be a very useful ninja"

"Ka-ka, it ain't a talent, it just comes naturaly to me, like how people walk or blink."

He nodded again, deep in thought. They walked a couple of more blocks till they got to the clearing and heard

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!"

Emi's eyes widened and ran towards Naruto "NII-SAN!" She hugged his legs."We're gonna train today!"

Team Gai walked over. Tenten smiled."Aww, how cute! What's your name sweetie?"

"I'm Emi, Queen of the runes!"

Tenten tilted her head,"What do ya mean by that?"

She lifted her poncho and showed them the runes that covered her body."That's what these are and I have alotta them!"

They flinched and stared at her skin, trying not to though, but she had seen and she didn't mind anymore.

Kakashi went ahead with the introductions. "Emi, you already know Naruto, Sakura and Gai. The brown haired girl is Tenten, the brown haired boy is Neji " Who simply sniffed while Emi's eyebrow twiched." and the boy in the green jumpsuit i-"

"I'M LEE!"

"-s Lee." She nodded after every name, trying to memorise them. She walked up to Neji. " Can I fight you?" He looked down at her.

"no"

"Why not?"

"Because you are a child and I came here for serious training."

She folded her arms, eyebrows crossed. "Are you saying I'm not capaible because I am at a young age, because if you are you are surely mistaken"

Neji stepped closer and Lee put a hand on his chest. "Please Neji, do no-" He put a hand over Lee's mouth. " No. I want to see what this _kid_ can do."

Kakashi held Emi's shoulder."Don't get to full of yourself kiddo, you might regret it." She batted away the hand, "Oji-san, he talks like he's better than us and I want to show him that that'snot the proper way to treat people!"

Kakashi sighed. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

She turned to Naruto" Nii-san, can I borrow a kunai?" He flicked her one and she jumped, catching it. Emi ran over to an empty space while Neji went to the other side. Sakura shook her head, "I hope he doesn't go too far..."Tenten and Naruto nodded in agreement.

And then Neji turned on his byakugan and charged at the girl, who drew a determined look on her face and charged in the same direction.

**Le gasp! WHo will win? Neji or Emi? You decide!**

**- Verdigurl**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guyd!**

**I'm talking quick çause I really need to pee and the whales vs australia rugby game is on! **

**Lv Verdi-chan!**

_Previousley on A Demon's Fate_

_And then Neji turned on his byakugan and charged at the girl, who drew a determined look on her face and charged in the same direction._

_Now on A Demon's Fate_

Emi ran directly at him and aimed the kunai at his foot, which he casually doged. Neji came down hard at her, aiming at her gut. She shifted to the left and ducked as Neji did a whirlwind kick. One, two, one, two,one,two,one,two. She furiousley doged his attacks, each gentle fist becoming more volitile. His face which was nearly always emotionless was now strained, calculating the small child.

Her raven hair flicked back and she grabbed his arm as he threw another punch. He tried to shake her of, but Emi was a stubborn bugger and refused to let go. And then - SMACK! Neji falcon punched Emi in the face, sending her flying into the trees that stood on the other side of the training ground. Sakura,Naruto,Tenten and the two older jonins gasped while Lee shouted something along the lines of " NEJI! THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!" But Emi couldn't tell for sure. She had double vision and she could feel some metatic taste in her mouth.

Neji shook his fist."See?"He said, grinning."You are still young, you still need training."

**Come here, boy...hehe...**

Everybody who heard that had their heads locked on Emi. Her,small body was now standing upright, purple mist leaking off her like smoke off fire. Her eyes glowed violet and the runes that surrounded her eyes glowed the same colour. She leaned forward and then- was gone and infront of Neji in a flash. His byakugan caught on and he stepped back out of the girls reach. She kept turning around and swiveled on her left foot, sending her right foot directly at him. He dodged it and then let out a satisfying 'uf!' as a shadow followed in the punches path.

Kakashi stepped in, grabbing Emi from behind. The shadow grabbed his neck and pulled down so that his back would be bending at an extreme angle that he _had_ to let go. Emi shook him off and took off at Neji again. The shadow ran infront of her and almost got to him before Gai got infront of him and soon enough all seven ninja surrounded her. The shadow returned to Emi, sinking in to the surrounding smoke.

Gai went into a fighting stance. "Emi, come-on now, stop it."

_**Stop it!**_ She mocked, cackling** I'm not Emi, she can't hear you right now.**

Naruto's rage began to rise."Wha'd'ya mean your not Emi? WHO ARE YOU?"

**Ehe...I'm Yuuta...I'm Emi's mood swing...or maybe she's mine, I'm not sure...**

Tenten brought out a scroll, and out came a huge sword."What do you want?"

Yuuta waved a hand. **You need not worry...Since you're new...I won't hurt you...I'll leave with a warning...**

Sakura flinched "Will you come back?"She asked, her voice cracking. Yuuta hissed, obviously taking a disliking to the pink haired ninja. **I told you, I'm Emi's as she is mine, I will never leave **_**her...**_**I'm only here cause she called me...**

Kakahi walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "May I please have my daughter back?"

Yuuta sighed, giving in. **Sure, You seem like a nice guy... but I'll still come when she calls...**

Kakashi nodded."I understand."

Yuuta nodded and slowly, the purple mist dissapated and Emi gasped colapsing over. Kakashi caught her before she hit the ground unconcious. Sakura checked her."Kakashi-sensei, w-what was that?"

Kakashi shrugged."I have no idea."

**Thanks! Review and like :)**

**Yuuta means superior**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys again**

**First off, I want to say to all those people who reviewed, faved and put my story on story alert. For me, this is probably one of the happiest thing you can do for me. Thank you,**

**Second, Thank you to that person who's name slips my mind at the moment, who pointed out that,rather, embarressing mistake I made. I though it looked wierd before you pointed it out, so thanks!**

**Verdigurl: Mwamahaha!**

**Yuuta: WHat are you on?**

**Verdigurl: The New Zealand vs France Ruby Final Game is on tomorrow and I'M REALLY EXCITED! CHAWW!**

**Yuuta: * Sighs* Ignore her, she's a wierdo. She doesn't own Naruto, Only Emi/Yuuta and Taylor swift tickets.**

**Verdigurl: I'M PROUD OF IT TOO!**

**Chapter 5**

"Oji-san, what are you doing?"

Emi stared at Kakashi as he moved around the house, picking up needed items and talking to himself. Kakashi looked at her and she yawned. Today had been a big day at the Kindy. Well, more precisely the ninja academy. He had panicked when they told him that she had ran away and a couple of hours later, she was found at the school, practicing jutsu.

"Wha...Um, I got a new mission from the hokage and I will be in Suna for a couple of days, so you'll be staying with lady shizune."

Emi's jaw dropped."What! Shizune! But she's BBBOOOORRRRIINNGG!" He shot her a look. "Behave my love, She thinks the world of you. Anyway, I won't be long, i't just a rescue mission."

"BBBBUTT!" She whined before Kakashi cut her off. "ENOUGH! No but's, if's and and's. If I hear a speck of trouble from you, you'll be sorry."

She gulped.

**Konoha Gates**

"D-Don't Go!" Emi bawled, tightly gripping Kakashi's legs. He looked down at her. He never felt so bad leaving the village before, but then again, all those times he wasn't a parent to a hyperactive five year old. He knelt down. "Emi, My dearest. Don't worry, I'll be back soon." He kissed her forehead before standing up.

Shizune held her shoulders and Kakashi walked away, waving goodbye. "Goodby Kakashi-san! Emi"She said, tapping on her shoulder,"Wave goodbye!"

But she didn't. She just stood there until his shape dissappeared into the horison and then she turned to Shizune and said. " **I Don't like you. **Can we have ramen for tea!"

Shizune stared at the small girl and didn't talk much after that.

**Day 1**

"Emi! Get up now! Rise and shine!" Shizune said in a sing-song voice. Emi yawned and rolled out of the bed earning herself a loud THUMP when she belly-flopped onto the floor. She groaned loudley as Shizune helped her up. "Come on, young one! We had a bad start yesterday, but today we'll have a good day!"

Emi nodded, showing that she agreed, but on the inside she had a feeling that something would happen. She smiled, relaying the conversation in her head to Usagi. Usagi nodded in agreement, her floppy ears flying everywhere. Emi got changed quickley and grabbed an apple and followed Shizune out the door and all the way to the konoha kindergarten. She sighed, bracing for another day of unsufferable screams, when Shizune called her name.

"Emi, behave. I'll be back to pick you up at three! Bye-bye!"She said, running in the direction of the hospital. Emi waved goodbye and followed everybody inside as it started to pour down.

**Tsunade's office**

Tsunade, the slug princess, sipped on her sake as a wet Shizune ran into her office. She sighed and watched tomtom follow. She put the bottle down. "How come you're late Shizune?"

Shizune rubbed her hair with a towel."Sorry M'lady, I had to drop Kakashi-sans daughter at the kindergarten."

Tsunade's eyebrows knotted."Don't you think how it was strange how she reacted to her fathers death? She just shrugged it off like it was nothing. "

"Shock maybe?"

Tsunade took another sip." Hmmm, Maybe. But then last week she had a breakdown like Naruto use to have. She called herself Yuuta."She sighed."Somethings definatley not right with that kid."

**At the Kindergarten**

Emi sneezed. "oh", She mumbled,"Someone must be thinking of me..."

She stared out the window and then looked around and then smiled.

**Streets off Konoha- 2:50**

Shizune ran through the rain down the streets of konoha towards the kindergarten. Shizune had thought of having children before, but after dealing with Emi, she thought, She might have to rethink that idea. Tsunade's words burned in her mind. She knew that kid wasn't normal. You could tell just by her skin! But it just wasn't that, she felt something else yesterday when they said goodbye to Kakashi. It was like she was two people.

_I'll have a good talk to her tonight at dinner_ She thought, arriving at the kindergarten. Shizune walked inside and was greeted by Yukiko, a teacher there. "Lady Shizune "She said, bowing"What can I do for you today?"

"I'm Here to pick up Hatake Emi, I'm babysitting her."

Yukiko went pale. Shizune felt something in the bottom of her gut. "Well, My lady, funny you mention that...um, Ok We can't find her."

_What?_

*** Bows * Guys, I don't know how many more I can put up since I really do need to focus on exams and I'm a huge procrastionator and, uh, I'm scared of what my Dad will do to me if he finds out if I did this instead of that.**

**Anywho**

**R+R!**

**Love Verdigurl**


	6. Chapter 6: Authors Note

**Hey Guys!**

**I'm sitting here listening to Bat out of hell by meatloaf and just got home from the last day of school!, Which means I have to do some dam hard study...gr, But in the meantime I want you to vote on which akatsuki member should randomely turn up. This will probably happen after a couple more chapters so VOTE VOTE VOTE! PLEASE! I ENJOY YOUR REVIEWS!**

**Anyways, Love Verdigurl and Happy ( Insert faveourite holiday here)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Yo!**

**Holy crap! It's benn what, like a month since I last updated? I dunno...**

**First off, Thank you to all those chickpea's that sent me really nice reviews and put me on story alert and faved! It makes me soo happy!**

**Secondly - To gah, what's her face... Sorry, the person that asked the question : This is at the beginning of shippuden :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Annah Mac or Within Temptation but sometimes I like to think I do...**

**Chapter 6**

Tsunade sighed and put down the report that lay infront of her. The report had been given to her by the ANBU team that were investigating the dissappearences and murders of konoha villagers. Ten in total had dissappeared, six of those dead, body parts scattered around konoha. Three had been saved thanks to the quick thinking of the medical unit, but their minds were so battered that even hell's angel couldn't save them.

And then there was the case of Emi's father. The autopsy report had indicated that he had died of a lasseration on his skull, which was probably caused by a blunt object, because pieces of his skull had been found embedded in his brain. But that meant that there was no need for all those cuts on his body if the murderer simply wanted to kill him. This meant that he had been tourtured before his death.

She didn't know wheither to feel angry or sorry. If theam Kakashi han't found her when they did...No. She didn't want to think that far. She decided to add his case to the pile too. That made eleven.

Suddenly, Tsunade's office door flew open and a frantic Shizune ran in, panicking. Tsunade sniffed." Yes? What is it Shizune? What are you upset about?"

Shizune straightened up and took a deep breathe. " Sorry M'lady, But a report came in saying that Hatake Emi has dissappeared!"

Tsunade flinched, sitting back in her recliner. _Better make that twelve_ she thought _ But hopefully I'm wrong..._

**In a not to far land...**

It was easy for Emi to to sneak out of the kindy, it's not like she had to do anything cunning, she simply performed a genjutsu that she saw Kurenai- chan do once and simply walk out the door- well, the window that is.

Right now she walked into a forest with Ursagi by her side and her backpack on her back. She held up a map that she had ' borrowed' ( *cough-stole-cough*) from the academy.

Emi turned her head sideways and grumbled. She knew Oja-san had gone to Suna, but she didn't think it would be this _far._

Her feet ached. She sighed and ventured further as the ground at her feet turned from dry grass to mineral filled sand.

**With Team Kakashi and Team Gai**

Both teams landed on the ground lightly. " There!" Gai said, looking at the huge rock infront of them.

" He's in there." Pakkun said, while balancing on Tenten's shoulder. " How will we get past it?" She asked.

" Easy," Kakashi said." We break through it."

**Back with Emi**

They still ached. " Ugh, I'm BOOOORRREEEEDDD," She moaned, spitting out the 'd'.

**Y: Only boring people get bored. Do something.**

E: Can I sing?

**Y: No, You sound like a banshee.**

Emi's mouth curved up into a wide 'O'.

E: Pffff! If I'm sooo bad, it must go the same way for you too! 'cauze, I mean you are me as I am you, so...

**Y: We may share the same body, but no. Absolutely not.**

E: FINE! PROVE IT!.

Emi jumped to the side and pointed to the spot that she had vacated, holding up an imaginary microphone.

" Hello Ladies and Gents! Welcome to Konoha idol! The show where all the drama for your mama's at! Today we have two, utterly georgious contestants, The lovely Ms Emi and Ms Yuuta!"

She mentally nudged Yuuta." That's your cue!" She whispered, handing over the microphone.

**Y: What do I do?**

E: SING! Duh...

Yuuta sighed and took a deep breath.

"Sanctus Espiritus redeem us from our solemn hour  
>Sanctus Espiritus insanity is all around us<br>Sanctus Espiritus! Sanctus Espiritus! Sanctus Espiritus!

In my darkest hours I could not foresee  
>That the tide could turn so fast to this degree<br>Can't believe my eyes  
>How can you be so blind?<br>Is the heart of stone, no empathy inside?  
>Time keeps on slipping away and we haven't learned<br>So in the end now what have we gained?

Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour  
>Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us<br>Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve,  
>can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?<p>

Are they themselves to blame, the misery, the pain?  
>Didn't we let go, allowed it, let it grow?<br>If we can't restrain the beast which dwells inside  
>it will find it's way somehow, somewhere in time<br>Will we remember all of the suffering  
>Cause if we fail it will be in vain<p>

Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour  
>Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us<br>Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve,  
>can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?"<p>

Yuuta stopped and handed back the microphone. **'kay. Your turn.**

Emi Skipped ahead.

"It started out great  
>We were staying up late<br>Hanging out in the park till 2  
>Then you met your boyfriend<br>Left all of your girlfriends  
>Everybody's talking 'bout you...<p>

Hey Celia  
>Hey Celia<br>Hey Celia  
>Hey Celia<p>

Since the whole big showdown  
>I've been on the low-down<br>We used to have our time too  
>Oh but you're hanging out with his friends<br>Baggin' all your girlfriends  
>Crying when he doesn't call you...<p>

I've been putting in good words for ya  
>But everybody's talking 'bout ya<br>Girl I don't know what we're gonna do  
>They've written on all the bus stop windows<br>Caught you on video  
>They've got some new names for you...<p>

Hey Celia  
>Hey Celia<br>Hey Celia  
>Hey Celia<p>

This used to be our town  
>Now it's just a ghost town<br>With no one and nothing to do  
>Your messing with your girlfriends<br>Chasing all their boyfriends  
>Hey Girl what's happened to you?<p>

Hey Celia  
>Hey Celia<br>Hey Celia  
>Hey Celia<p>

Oh I've been putting in good words for ya  
>But everybody's out to get ya<br>Girl I don't know what we're gonna do  
>They've written on all the bus stop windows<br>Caught you on video  
>They've got some new names for you...<p>

Oh I'm calling on the phone (HEY CELIA)  
>And it says you're not at home<br>When I know you're up there crying and blue  
>Oh don't feel you don't belong (HEY CELIA)<br>Keep your heap up and be strong  
>Girl I'll always be here waiting for you<p>

Hey Celia-"

Yuuta mentally covered her mouth. **Enough. You talk too much.**

Emi smiled. Win for team Hatake!

**With Team Kakashi**

Naruto ran out of the cave and followed Deidara, with fury.

Kakashi swore." Sakura! Stay with Lady Chiyo and deal with this one! I'll follow Naruto!." And on that, He ran out, swearing. _Tch, Naruto never stops, does he?_

**With Emi**

Emi walked down the path, trees towering overhead. Beside, Ursagi was being dragged on the ground. Her throat was unbearably dry and Yuuta wasn't being a nice person either.

**Y: GAAAAH! WHY THE HELL AM I STUCK WITH A SCRAWNY FIVE YEAR OLD!**

Emi felt like crawling into a hole and crying. Right now she also wished that she hadn't left the kindy. She sighed as the burning sensation crept up onto her face as usual. She tilted her head to the left and heard what usually came with the burning. Voices. Angry Voices. She groaned and hid behind a nearby bush, watching the scene.

There were three people fighting. One looked like he had a huge pot plant over his head. Another wore and orange mask and had a high pitchy voice, to the annoyence of Yuuta. Another one had long blonde hair and Emi couldn't decide if the person was male or fema- no wait. Definatly that of the Y Chromosome. She giigled as the blonde man tried to strangle the other with his legs.

She smiled and then started backing up _very_ quickly as a vine came at her and grabbed her leg. She squeeled as she fell to the ground, feeling herself being pulled towards the trio.

Emi closed her eyes tightly as she felt herself being lifted upside down in the air.

" Looks like we have a stalker, un."

Emi opened her eyes and stared at the men. The orange masked man waved. " AWWW! O3o Tobi thinks this one's real cute!" Suddenly his voice went down an octave." But there is something carved into her skin..."

Blondie came over and stroked her face and she bit down on it. Hard. He cussed and recoiled back, his finger bleeding.

" Gah dammit. Looks like we have a miniature Zetsu."

The green man- Zetsu- spoke. " _ These lines are so pretty..._**Can we eat her?"**

Emi looked at his straight in the eye.

" **I wouldn't do that if I were you. 'cauze if you do, I'll shove that kunai so far up your ass that your guts will be acommin outa your mouth!** Yeah, what she said!"

They all paused before the blonde nodded and Zetzu lifted her closer. And then she screamed the loudest she could.

**Mwahaha! I managed to do some! Yay!**

**The competition results**

**Itachi and kisame : 1**

**Hidan and kakazu: 0**

**Deidara and tobi: 0**

**Pein and Konan: 0**

**Zetzu: 0**

**But it's not set in stone! You can still vote! ( which means I'm gonna shave Justin beibers head if you do 3**

**Till next time my pretties!**

**Verdigurl**

Oh, And I suggest You check out both of the songs in this chapter. They define both Emi and Yuuta's Personality.

Yuuta : Within Temptation Our solemn hour

Emi : Annah Mac Celia

Once Youu've listened Tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 7

**Allo Mon petit des gens assez!**

**Lol, Yesterday I had my French test and I was suprisingly nervous... probably because I need to pass both to get into french next year cause I stuffed up my speaking internal...*Sigh***

**Songs: Birthday Massacre- Blue, Gym class heroes- Ass back home**

**Thanks to all who Reviewed, Faved and put on story alert!**

**Dislaimer: Do I look like a guy? Am I asian? I am neither ( But I am adopted asian) So therefore I must not be Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Chapter blah blah, something...**

Naruto's head snapped up as soon as he heard that ear-piercing scream that filled the scilence. He frowned as a chakara weak Gaara sat up. " Ugh," He said, looking more pale than before" What was that?"

Naruto shrugged as Tenten pointed towards the sky " LOOK!" She shouted, pointing to a shape in the sky. In the blue skly above was on of Deidara's birds and a claw was gripping a leg that was attached to a certain small person.

Kakashi swore." How the fuck did she get here? Shizune was meant to be watching her!" He tried to go after the bird, but collapsed." Dam..I...can't move..." He grunted angrily.

Naruto held up his hands. " COME ON THEN!" Sakura grabbed his arm." No Naruto! You've used too much chakara! You could kill yo-"

Emi let out another high pitched scream as Deidara looked down at everyone below. " IS THIS BRAT YOURS?" He yelled, pointing to Emi?" SHE'LL MAKE GOOD KISAME FOOD!"

Emi began to panick as smoke lifted off her skin. Gai spoke" Oh dear, it's happening again, ALRIGHT TEAM GAI! LET'S SAVE YOUNG EMI!"

Gai and Lee jumped into the air as Tenten pulled out a huge sword from a scroll. Neji stayed on the ground, analysing every move. Deidara turned th bird upside down as Lee's hurricane kick was aimed for him. Instead it connected with Emi's chin. She make an awful coughing sound as blood sprayed out of her mouth. The shadows began to quickly wrap themselves around her, the runes glowing a deep blue. She Twisted her head around and a shadow arm streached out to Deidara, as in grabbed his ponytail. The shadow tugged hard and sent Deidara flying into the ground below.

Then as Deidara hit the ground, the bird blew up with a loud BANG!, Grey smoke engulfing Emi's purple shadow and many onlookers gasped as Emi's shadow suddenley dissappeared, her body tumbling towards the ground, picking up speed.

Gai, who jumped behind Lee, caught Emi and then did a manly shout, ( He screamed) and dropped Emi, his hands burned. Emi kept falling closer and closer and closer to the ground. Her eyes snapped open and she braced for impact, before being caught by Neji. She sighed in relief, shaking. She stared at the crater that Deidara landed in. But lookie here! No Deidara! Figures...

She yawned as Neji carried her over to Kakashi, who was sitting on the groung next to Gaara and Naruto. She gulped and buried her face into Neji's T-shirt as Neji placed her down infront of Kakashi.

He stared at her." Care to explain why you are here?"

" really."

He exploded." HATAKE EMI! HOW DARE YOU FOLLOW ME ON A MISSION! You could've gotten hurt! You could've gotten killed!"

"But I didn't"

He breathed out with fury, trying to control his temper. " That's not the point. What the hell were you thinking?"

She flinched, suprised at his outburst." I didn't like being alone with Shizune. She looked at me as if I was a freak, like everybody else does...Ima freak, aren't I?"

He sighed, cursing the fact that it was nearly impossible to stay mad at her. " Come here my love," He said, scooping her up in his arms, holding her close." You are not a freak. You are very special. But your grounded netherless."

She nodded, wiping her eye." Yeah, easy for you to say... Your not the one who has scars all over your body."

He sighed as Gaara joined in on the conversation." Emi, was it? You see this mark on my forehead?" He tapped the Kanji sign." I made it when I was about your age and now I have to live with it forever. It's the same for you, too. You just have to be proud of it."

She nodded thoughtfully, a hand cradling her chin before striking a pose with a thumbs up." Alright Panda-man!"

"Panda man?"

She circled her eyes." Yeah yeah! You look like a panda and I think panda's are cute!."

Kakashi chuckled, pulling her into his lap. " Calm down Kiddo, He's Waaaaay out of you league."

She smiled.

* * *

><p>Two days later team Gai and Team Kakashi arrived back home to a quite niffed Tsunade.<p>

She made Emi sit in the corner of her office with Shizune's pig, while Kakashi relayed the report to her, how Gaara had died and had been revived, how lady Chiyo was the only casuilty and quickly muttering Emi's part in the saga.

She nodded after hearing it and her eyes floated towards the small child. She frowned. " Emi, go stand next to your father. Emi nodded and did as she was told. Tsunade got out of her chair and walked infront of the two. " Funny, Last time you were in here emi, you reached your fathers knees but now you are just between his knee and waist."

She shrugged. " and?"

"That's very rapid growth for a five year old."

Kakashi spoke." It could just be a growth spurt."

Tsunade considered the thought and then nodded towards Shizune." Shizune told me about what you said just after Kakashi left. She said you sounded like two different people. or two seperate ones..." Emi stared down at her feet, earning herself a glare from Kakashi." You Talk to Yuuta of your own free will, don't you?"

Emi pursed her lips." I may have neglected to say that."

Tsunade nodded. " I figured as much, which is probably why your growing faster than the average five year old. It's because you have more than one soul in a body. It apparently only happens to you, I haven't obserbed it in any other jinjuriki users..." She folded her arms." Do you know who Yuuta really is?"

"Not a clue"

**Akatasuki base**

Deidara clicked his neck, his finger cleanly wrapped in a bandage." Friggen brat. Nearly ripped my head off."

The leader, Pein, Tobi and Itachi walked up to him. Pein stepped forward.

" WHo did this to you Deidara?" He asked.

" Some kid called Emi, Think it was Kakashi's kid, un."

Itachi raised an eyebrow." I didn't know Kakashi was in a relationship when I left konoha, let alone a pregnancy."

" SHECOULDBEADOPTED!" Yelled Tobi.

Deidara nodded." Yeah, un. She had two sets of Chakara. One purple and one blue."

Pein nodded, leaving. " Interesting." He said turning around." How interesting"

**And the plot thickens...:)**

**Ta!**


	9. Chapter 8

**YUSSSS! EXAMS ARE OVER ! RE-JOYCE!**

**Thanks to all those who Read, reviewed and sent me nice messages! I AM SOOO HAPPPY!**

**Song- Alice: Madness returns- Fighting scene. Seriously Hysteria mode= PMS mode ACTIVATE!**

**Anyways, ON WITH DA SHOW!**

**Chapter, uh, I keep forgetting...**

" Oja-saaaan, Where are you taking me?" Emi whined at Kakashi, who was dragging her by the wrist around Konoha. Kakashi looked down at his daughter. In just the space of two weeks, she had grown half a foot and picked up various jutsu from several of the villages shinobi, much to their dislike since she nearly broke everything while practicing them.

He sighed." Again, I have to go away on a mission so I'm placing you with someone who I _know_ you won't be able to escape."

She smirked." If you didn't want me to escape, you could've invented an escape proof window."

"Yeah, it's called a wall."

"Na! I'll just blast through it with a jutsu!"

Kakashi chuckled.

"KAKASHI-SAN! THERE YOU ARE!"

A tall man walked over to them and looked down at Emi. His long white hair brused over his face and he grinned. " Aha! So this is the little escape artist of Konoha!, Emi, was it?"

Emi nodded nervously and backed behind Kakashi, burying her face in his pants. Kakashi stepped forward and shook the man's hand. " Good to see you again Jirayah-sempai. This is my daughter, Emi." He stepped to the side, revealing her. She blushed and stared down at her feet and Kakashi picked her up, kissing her forehead." Now I want you to be good this time. No talking back, No breaking stuff and don't let Yuuta go on a rampage. Okay?"

" Well, I can-"

"Emi" He stared at her with a no-nonsence face.

She sighed in defeat. " M'kay Oja-san."

He kissed her forehead again. " Okay, I love you."

"Mee too" She said, smiling. Kakashi nodded and put her down and dissappeared in the usual way, in a puff of was one jutsu she still wanted to learn. She stared up at the man called Jirayah and puffed out air."..."

Jirayah smiled and picked her up." Aha! I have to go see Tsunade for a while. Do you want to come? Well you have to, you don't have a choice."

And on that note, they took off towards the hokage's office, Emi enjoying the ride on his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Offices are boring.<p>

That's the first thought that was in Emi's head for the next 15 minutes. She sighed and stared out the window, the sun blazing down on Konoha.

Heat could be seen rising from the ground. The roof. Hell, even for a minute, Emi thought, that the table was going to catch on fire. Her eyes followed to Jirayah, who was in an intense conversation with Tsunade. Eyebrows knotted, fists were shaking and voices were raised. She wisely decided not to test her luck and stayed out of it.

Emi looked at the photo frames that were infront of her. One had granny and a small boy. Another had three gennin and the third hokage. Her eyes zoomed in on the black haired boy and she raised an eyebrow. She raised her hand, violently shaking it in the air. Jirayah looked over and pointed towards her. " Yes! The great toad sage recognises the small black haired child."

"Who's this?" She asked, pointing towards the frame.

"Hm? Oh, that's Me, Sarutobi-sensei,Tsunade and Orochimaru when we were young!" Emi flinched and quickly regained her composure. Too late for her though, Jirayah already saw." You know him?"

She nodded.

"How?"

She gulped, as if almost to afraid to say it." He...H-he's the one that bonded me and Yuuta together."

Jirayah's mouth litteraly dropped open and Tsunade almost spat out her sake all over him. Almost.

She screached. " What! But, but...uhgh what do I do?..." She mumbled, thinking this over." Let me talk to Yuuta."

Emi diverted her eyes to the floor. " Well, don't take this personally, but she doesn't want to talk to you."

"Why not?"

"She doesn't like you." She said, sliding backwards.' Hey!, don't take it to heart! She doesn't like most people!"

Tsunade grunted frustratingly, pinching the bridge of her nose." Emi, step outside now."

"B-but I-"

"NOW!"

She left.

* * *

><p>Emi walked around Konoha, miffed. It seemed as like everybody want to take a stab at her. Lady Tsunade. Oja-san. Even that girly dude.<p>

She grumbled angrily, making her way to the training grounds. What a _fucky_ day, she thought.

* * *

><p>The two men hid behind the bushed, watching the small child walk towards the grounds. The black haired man knew the path well, he too once took this path. The other man frowned. " Are you sure that's the kid? The description said she was smaller than that."<p>

He looked at his partner." Deidara also said she had black hair and runes all over her body, and that girl has them."

The man nodded and they both set off after the child. She wouldn't know what hit her.

* * *

><p>Emi woke up on a small bed in a grey room that that scary man, Ikibi, used. She sat up and looked around, she stared at the wall, avoiding the tinted window. She curled her knees to her chest, the burning returning.<p>

" Might as well come out.' She grumbled." Not that your gonna get much outta me."

And as she expected, the door opened and red eyes stared at her, boaring holes. They spoke, with a cold, icy voice." There is no -one is coming to save you now."

**Yus! Tell me what you think!**

**(sorry if it's short!)**

**.Love.**

**Verdigurl out.**


	10. Chapter 9

**...**

**I just finished watching the walkthrough for Alice: Madness Returns and...Wow! I do suggest that you go play this game if you like gore, riddles and pretty sadistic stuff...like the mad hatter feeding tea to dead corpses!**

**Anywho thanks to those pretty little pigglets who added me as a fave author, faved mah story, alerted and did everything else! My heart flutters every time I see one!**

**To NOT THE BANANA IT WAS INNOCENT ()- You do not want to get into a hugging war with me. Once I had a hugging war with this chick which went over 7 chapters of her story before I think one of us died. I can't remember which one of us though...Netherless I will hug you back. :) Oh and I will try with russia, but I'm in Nz so...plane tickets cost alot :)**

**note; In the christmas period, I wont have much time to write my stories so please be pacient!**

**Satan out! and Story in!**

**Chapter 9**

Emi stared at the soggy plate of stale bread and water that Deidara placed infront of her, his glare cutting her ego like a vorpal blade. Her throat was dry and her eyes were red. Netherless, she stood up and a fake smile sprinted across her face. He looked down at her, his concience telling him that something was off. " Eat it, un."

She picked up a piece of bread and duncked it in the water, nibbling at the edges. She made a 'ew' face and placed it back down. Emi stood up and followed him around before he eventually slammed the door in her face. Meanie.

She looked around the cell. There were no windows, no signs of life. The only other room that was connected to the cell was an ensuite. The door was left open, so she presumed they didn't want her to leave puddles around on the floor. That gave her an idea.

She held her groin and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door. And then-she began to plot.

**Y: You know, Orochimaru said we were once the same person. What are we now?**

E: Later Yuuta, what do I do?

Yuuta mentally appeared next to her and she closed her eyes.

**Y: Let me out. Let me take over and I'll do the rest.**

Emi thought it through. There wasn't much she could do right now. And Yuuta was, well, much, much,much older than her, if she overheard Orochimaru-sama's conversations correctly.

She gulped, her throat mucussy. She had made her decision.

E: Alright, But be careful.

**Y: When am I **_**not**_** careful?**

Emi decided to not awnser that one. She just closed her eyes and driffted off into the white mist of her mind, passing past Yuuta as she entered the white abyss.

* * *

><p>Yuuta's eyes fluttered open and she wriggled her small fingers, testing them. She hated how small this body was. Her body, her old body, was much more to her liking. But enough bickering, she thought, She had a job to do.<p>

Yuuta opened the toilet seat, the slammed it down, screaming and ran into the cell, banging on the door. "**WAAAAH!**," She yelled," **SAVE MEH!"**

And then, out of nowhere, popped orange masked man, who knelt down to her level. " YEAH! What can Tobi do for you today?"

She whipped out her bambi eyes." **THERE IS A BOOGIE MAN IN THE TOILET!**" She cried, thinking how utterly stupid this sounded, but this was coming from a child's point of view, so she waved away the thought.

"Oh no!" Tobi said, taking her hand " Show Tobi where the big-bad-bogie-man is girl-chan!"

She lead him into the bathroom and closed the door. She pointed towards the toilet. "**In there**"

Tobi lifted the lid and stuck his head in the toilet. " Hello? Anybody in th- WAAAH! WHAT?"

Yuuta pushed his head into the water and held his head down. It would've been hard for a normal child to hold down a fully grown human. But this was Yuuta, one who would to anything to protect her container. But simply drowning him wasn't enough. She began to slam the lid down on his head, even if it meant hitting her fingers. Emi could deal with that later.

The lovely blood red colour painted the back of the lid and Tobi's body flopped to the floor. Yuuta didn't have time to check if he was fully dead, she had to get out before others came. She closed the bathroom the door and walked to the door to the hallway.

Emi's voice entered her thoughts.

E: You know the shadows that go around me when you take over me when I don't want you to?

**Y: Yes?**

E: Can it fill the base further? As in every nook and cranny?

**Y: Possibly**

E: THEN DO IT.

And then- it came as Yuuta grabbed the doorhandle, flinging it open. She sprinted out the door and ran through the purple smoke, dodging the yells of the Akatsuki. The smoke for normal people would be thick and unseeable, but as she ran faster, the outline of chakra lines.

But then bam! She had ignored the fact that she ran into a man with silver hair. He stared, trying to make out her figure." AHA! FOUND THE FUCKING LITTLE FUCK FACE!"

She saw a spark of sunlight and sprinted out into the open, running out of the cave and into a forest. Heat and pain entered her lungs as she sprinted for their lives, but the grip on Emi's body was loosening. She let go of her bearings and let Emi take over, her vision becoming fuzzy.

* * *

><p>Emi snapped back into reality, being thrown straight into the deep end.<p>

This time, Yuuta was weak and could not assist her if she was in trouble. This time, she was on her own. Emi ran past branches, they scraped her face. She cried as she fell down and landed in a rabbit hole, that had a small layer of water in it.

She was drowning in water. Drowning in ignorence.

**I had a think about it last night and now its full steam ahead!**

**Again, Tell me what you guys think**

**.Love**

**: )**


	11. Chapter 10

**Yay! School holidays! Yay!**

**I was soo excited today cauze I sent my first oversea's package to my friend in Germany and Dada was like. " Calm down, it's just a package" and I was like " b-but it's sooooo EXCITING!" ( I have my moments)**

**But then I had a spaz yesterday at dada cauze he said something about my drawing and I just...:( **

***Sigh* It's ok, I'm calm**

*** CHARLIE! WE FOUND A MAP TO CANDY MOUNTAIN CHARLIE!***

**Here's the next chapter**

**Chapter 10 ( I remembered!)**

As soon as Kakashi returned from his mission and heard about what happened, he immediatly set off, with Jirayah and Naruto. He wasn't going to let some Akatsuki skum hurt his baby.

No-one.

* * *

><p>This time, when Emi woke up, she wasn't in a hospital or a grey cell room. Hell, she wasn't even in a <em>room.<em> She woke infront of a campfire, with a blanket and pillow close to her. She froze. Where was Mr sweary man and Blondie. All she remembered was slamming a toilet seat, wait- was that man de-

"Calm down. They are nowhere near us, you don't have to be afraid, they will fear us!"

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the voice. She looked over towards the HUGE man that sat on the other side of the campfire. He stared at the fire, the light from it reflecting off his sunglasses. He chucked her an apple. " Eat. You look hungry."

She nodded." Thanks man! You're really nice and I like yo- what's that Yuuta? Oh, okaies!" She stared back at him. " Tell the eight tail's Yuuta said hai!"

He looked at her strangely. She became uncomfortable. " Umm, please don't stare at me. I don't like people looking at my runes..."

"Wasn't"

Her mouth made an 'o'." Oh, then what were you doing?"

"Talking to my main man, yeah!"

" He must be a nice Demon. Yuuta is nice on occasions but most of the time she can't stand most people, so she just whines and swears and...yeah, I'm gonna shut up now..."

He stood up. " I'm Bee, Who are you?"

"I'm Emi Hatake!" She smiled, pointing to herself." Do you know which way Konoha is? I wanna go back home..."

He pointed in the direction a stream followed. " Just follow the stream kid and you'll get there in no time!"

She saluted." Thanks Mister Bee! I think your awesome! I'm gonna tell Nii-san that!"

And then she took off in the direction of the river, leaving a very confused Bee eating her dust.

* * *

><p>Emi sprinted down the side of the stream, balancing on rocks as she tapped off the ground. The clouds above her where closing in quickly. Her legs were becoming sore. One, two, One, two. Emi kept in rhythm as Yuuta started to talk again.<p>

**Y:How Long have I been out?**

Emi thought for a minute." I'm not sure, but would say about 2 hours."

Yuuta sighed.** My mind hurts, are you tired or hurt?**

"Well I _was _running for my life."

**Yeah, That would explain it.**

The silence came between the two again, the only sound was Emi's heavy breathing. Emi's face scrunched up. " Yuuta?" She said" How did Orochimaru get you? What are you?"

Yuuta mentally came up next to her in her mind.** I am the first and I am the last. I am an angel. I was flying home from a usual mission when, bam! A lightening bolt hit me in the left wing and I went down, hard. Next thing I know, I'm on a operating bed with pipes coming in and out of me. I can't remember how long ago that was...All I remember was wanting to rip out that Kabuto's guts.**

Emi snorted." Yeah, a pretty sadistic angel."

**I can either be a sadistic angel or something far worse, that's how my father brought me up and that's how I'll die.**

"Yeah. Love you Yuuta."

**Strangely enough, I like you too.**

Emi smiled as she was tackled to the ground by a tentical and then came Hidan and Kakazu, landing on the ground lightly. Hidan laughed as if he found that Emi struggling on the ground hillarious." Your a violent one aren't ya?" He said, picking he up by the collor." You left Tobi in a mess, aye? Well, I thank you for that!"

Kakazu grumbled." Yeah, and I'll thank her when she pays for a new toilet lid..."

Hidan swung her under his shoulder in a vicegrip." We're on orders to take you back to headquaters. We're gonna do the same thing to you like we did to the Kazekage, or Panda-man, as you put it."

She gasped." B-but that will kill me!"

"And?"

She was about to say something back, but Yuuta bet her to the trigger." **Jashin-sama will kill you if you kill us!"**

He laughed." AS IF YOU FUCKEN KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT JASHIN-SAMA!"

Emi could feel Yuuta's anger. Yuuta's voice became distorted, like an angry computer voice. "** FATHER WOULD SEND YOU DOWN TO FUCKEN HELL YOU ZOMBIE WHORE! I'LL FUCKN RIP YO-**"

He immediatly put her down." Oh crap. Holy shit. I'm so sorry M'lady" He bowed down. "May Jashin-sama have mercy..."

Emi stared at Yuuta in her mind.

E: What is he on about Yuuta? What aren't you telling me?"

Yuuta sighed.** I told you. I am the first and the last. Jashin-sama is my father.**

* * *

><p>Kakashi bounced off the tree, with heavy determination. It had been three hours since he had heard about Emi. He was beginning to get worried. Dam Emi, only she could do this to him. He looked over his shoulder. Master Jirayah was keeping up with him and so was Naruto. Good.<p>

Below he saw a form in the shape of Killer Bee. He yelled at him from above. " BEE! HAVE YOU SEEN A SMALL CHILD WITH RUNES!"

Bee pointed towards the stream. " Thata way man!"

List of stuff to do:

1) Re-stitch Ursagi back together

2) Make dinner

3) Kick everybody's asses

That was Emi's list of things to do as Konan chained her to the table with Chakra responders. _Dam,_ She thought,_ How am I going to get out of this one?_ She couldn't move her limbs. Yuuta cursed as every Akatsuki member huddled around the table.

Pein looked down at looked up. " We are going to use your demon, Yuuta as a catalyst to our ultimate plan. So don't try to struggle. Abandon all hope. It's over."

Emi smirked" Your like a permenant downer, aren't ya?"

Most of the Akatsuki sniggered but eventually all backed away from the table and began the demon extract.

And as Yuuta began to be sucked out, Emi swore she could've heard her screams...

**Right now I have an obsession with Charlie the Unicorn 3 Tehe.**

**Anyway, if you read this AND review, I'll give you your hearts content!**

**Luff Verdigurl**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hei! Olen Nimeni Verdigurl! ( Lol, I'm learning to speak finnish :D. It just sounds so cool! Plus there's this chick called Miia at school and we were just watching her speak finnish to her mum on the phone thinking...Wow... o.o)**

**Anywho, I've already started that story I said I wouldn't...bad verdigurl...**

**THE END IS NIGH!**

**Beware of the blah bluh blahs!**

**Gai: Verdigurl doesn't own ANYTHING! She sold it for some licorish...**

**VG: ToT I could have been rich...  
><strong>

**Song: The Band Perri- If I die young- This is a very pretty song and I love the colour of the flowers in her hair!**

**Chapter 11**

The pain was excrusiating. It felt like gravity was pushing against her lungs, every bit of her body was on fire. But this fire wasn't like the normal fire that she felt whenever someone was near, it was a seering type of pain, one that clung on to her nerves. Tears streaked down her cheeks as Yuuta howled in pain.

She make another ear piercing shriek as the pink glow that was being pulled from her eyes, the invisible force giving another hard tug. She could hardly breathe.

* * *

><p>The men around her squinted at the pain that they were facing too. This extraction was definatly harder than that of the other jinjurukii. Konan was talking to Pein.<p>

" How did you find out about her?" She asked, trying to keep her arms up.

" After Sasori died, We found out that he had been seeing a spy that had been working alongside Orochimaru." He sighed, exaustion evident." Her name appeared several times in a journal that he had kept."

She nodded as they entered the final segiment of the extraction.

Emi could feel herself letting go. She tried not to, but it was like trying to hold on to a wet fish with your bare hands. Nearly impossible. Her vision was beginning to become white around the edges. And as the invisible force won the tug of war, her life began to flash before her.

* * *

><p><em>A three year old Emi sat on her bed, breathing heavily, her mother dipping the long, thin blade into the flames, making it hot. She turned to face her, a smile running across her face, but it was one that did not come from happiness.<em>

_"Come closer my dear," She said, waving for her to come closer."I promise it won't hurt..."_

* * *

><p><em>A tall man stood before her with silver hair. She already knew who this guy was, but something was different. Granny smiled. " Emi, this is your new father, Kakashi."<em>

* * *

><p><em>She lay on a medical table, that snakeman hovering above talked to her as if she was a prey, and in this case it was. " Get up!" He yelled, throwing her into a pit. "What lines beneath the depths of this pit, I wonder...Something Malaceful, I imagine..."<em>

* * *

><p><em>Emi ran into the closet and shut the door quickly, making it stay shut as if her life depended on it. " COME OUT BITCH!" A loud scream said, blade marks coming through the wooden door." YOU IMPOSTER! I'LL KILL YOU!"<em>

* * *

><p><em>Emi's hand was being pulled quickly, this man who she vaguley recognised, randomly had entered her cage and took her, running. They ran over the forest floor, she was being dragged. She yelled to stop and the man did so. He turned around and told her he was his her father and that he was sorry for selling her off. She told him he wasn't. He grabbed her and pushed her to the ground.<em>

_" Your mother was a filthy wretch," He said." But she got what she deserved..."_

_He stepped over her and she began to panick. " Scared are we doll?" He cackled. " We're going to have some fun!"_

_And that's when she exploded._

* * *

><p>Emi's body made a thud as it landed back onto the table, the runes now were black. She was nomore. Most of the Akatsuki groaned, complaining about how straining this was on the body. The container which was at the side of the room started to rumble and it shattered, not able to contain the force. A shriek shattered the air and a pink flash was aimed at everybody. Pein was the only one to dodge, but since they were all ghostly figures of themselves, all it did was make them disappearinto this air.<p>

And then a loud bang knocked down the side wall of the cave and Kakashi and Jirayah entered. Naruto jumped overhead, swinging a rasengan at the floaty figure of Pein, but it went straight through him, his figure disappeared. The pink smoke that floated in the air slowly disappated and floated away on the breeze, leaving the land of the living below.

Kakashi stood over Emi's body and landed on his knees. He gently picked her limp body up, his breath becoming shaky. Behind him, Jirayah put a hand on Narutos shoulder, telling him to let Kakashi have a moment. Naruto struggled to hold in the tears, his bottom lip quivering. Kakashi held her close and then, only then, did he start to cry. His heart broke as he held his little girl, who was definatly dead.

***Sob sob* I don't like this chapter. Buuuuutttt it had to happen...**

**So tune in quickly, because the next chapter is the ****finale!**** ( Apart from one chapter which I'll just put a link onto my deviantart account when I put up a picture of Kakashi and Emi, but that wont come up till, uh, decemberish/ january?)**

**HeiHei! :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Ahahaw :( I won't talk long or Tobi-chan will know I'm here!**

**Thanks to all those peps who did everything possible that assosiated with this story! *Thumbs up***

**Tobi: VERDIGURL-CHAN! THERE YOU ARE!**

**Vg: Crap... ToT**

**Chapter 12**

No-one talked while they travelled home.

Not a whisper.

Not a peep.

No-one even dared to breathe, because if they did, for some reason they thought everything would break because the silence was so painful. Kakashi held Emi in his arms. Naruto was blubbering in the background, keeping behind everybody. Jirayah stayed silent. Like most Elite ninja he had seen death before and the effects of it. He knew to keep his mouth shut. He was wondering if Naruto hopefully had the same self control.

* * *

><p>When they arrived back in Konoha, it rained heavy. Sakura ran out to greet them, smiling. It broke Naruto's heart, to see her cry when he told her. Kakashi never spoke, only grunted when Tsunade had to take Emi away from him, to determine the cause of death. Normal procedure, she said.<p>

He sat outside the morgue, his head hung low, buried in his hands. He remained motionless. He didn't smile or speak when Gai came to console him. Gai walked up to him and sat down, in the next vacant chair.

" No amount of words is going to make this any better" Gai said and Kakashi sat up, nodding. Minutes went by before Tsunade and Shizune steped out of the morgue room. She licked her lips, sighing. " I'm sorry for your loss Kakashi. We determined that her time of death was between three and four o'clock on September the 6th. Kakashi, what do you wish to do with the body?"

Kakashi gulped, hardley able to speak." I wish to bury her in the cematary." He said as a nurse came behind Shizune and whispered something into her ear. She escused herself and entered back into the morgue.

Tsunade nodded. " Alright, but we were wondering if you would consider organ donation? A child like her co- Hang on Kakashi," She said, turning to Shizune, who had ran back out of the morgue. " Pardon?" She said, an eyebrow raised.

Shizune pulled her t-shirt " Come quickly!" She said, running back into the morgue. Everybody followed to see the naked body of Emi, which was covered by a single sheet of cotton, laying on a table. They gasped as they saw the runes, which glowed _pink._ " GET BACK UP NOW!" Tsunade roared at a passing nurse and she picked up Emi's body, and ran towards the hospital." Just maybe you got lucky Kakashi." She muttered, running out into the rain.

* * *

><p>Emi's eyes fluttered open slowly, her chest somehow feeling lighter. She looked around the dark room, the rain pounded against the window. She wondered where she was now, strangely this look like Kono-<p>

"I'm so happy."

Emi's head turned to the figure in the doorway. The figure walked closer to the bed and as soon a Emi recognised him, she shot out of the blankets, attacking his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek through his mask. " Almost lost you kiddo."

She smiled. " It's funny, you know."

Kakashi backed away from the hug, a raised eyebrow aimed at the five-year old. "What do you mean by that?"

" Well, mother made these runes and she said that they would protect me a-and I think they did...but I can't feel Yuuta anymore...I'm gonna miss her..."

He chuckled, scooping her back up. " You are wierd my love."

"I know," She grinned," But you'll just have to deal with it, won't you?"

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**This wierd feeling of acomplishment fills my heart and yet I'm kinda sad.**

**Thanks to all those who stayed by me, waiting for updates! I adore you.**

**Thanks to those who read this after I've completed the story, congrats, you just read two months worth of writing.**

**If you want more, check out my new Fanfiction in the thingy below!**

**.net/s/7589017/1/Love_and_Theft**

**Again youze are awesome as fudge!**

**Peace out!**


End file.
